Insaniquarium: Stinky
A few years ago my parents bought me a copy of Insaniquarium for my birthday. Insaniquarium is a game made by the company Pop Cap, in this game you feed fish, collect money, and blast aliens who invade your aquarium to eat your fish. The game consists of four fish tanks and twenty levels as well as a final boss. To complete each level you need to earn enough cash to purchase three egg pieces, afterwards the egg will hatch and grant you a pet to aid you. The first pet you receive in the game is Stinky the snail. He roams on the bottom of your tank and collects coins that you have missed. You would usually have Stinky in your group of three pets until the second tank where you get Clyde the jellyfish. Clyde drifts around your tank instead of roaming the bottom and collects coins just like Stinky. When you complete a tank you unlock Time Trial, where you attempt to get as much cash as you can in a set amount of time. Now to the reason why i'm writing. One day I was playing Time Trial and selected my three pets and began. I earned 100$ and purchased my first extra pet. The pet I got was Stinky, and he soon appeared on the bottom of my tank. I continued collecting cash until the first alien appeared, I defeated it with little effort and received 200$. I continued playing until I looked at Stinky. He had changed, from his default colors of brown and green to a shade of red. I stared at the red Stinky, watching it move from one end of the tank to the other end. He collected a coin and went back to his original colors. I just stayed there, staring at my computer screen for what seemed like an hour. Snapping out of it, I resumed my duties of protecting and feeding my fish. I kept collecting coins for a while and Stinky turned red once again. Instead of letting him collect a coin, I continued to collect them. I clicked on every coin dropped as I watched Stinky move back and forth on the bottom of the tank. A blub sound made me look away from Stinky and I saw that one of my fish had died and floating down with its body was a chest. Stinky moved quickly towards the chest and, despite clicking on the chest to collect it, Stinky caught it and my funds increased by 2000$. I stared at the spot where the fish's corpse landed, completely shocked. Did it starve, no, I fed it earlier. Did an alien kill it, no, if an alien was there then Stinky would have hid in his shell. A pop up came up to notify that my time has run up. I ended the Time Trial and received 5% of my score as funds for the sandbox mode. I have no idea why Stinky turned red or why the fish died. Even after trying to recreate the events I have failed to see a repeat. I still play Insaniquarium to this day, and nothing out of the ordinary occurred since. Written By: LOLcatsAce Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas